Darkrai
Darkrai (''ダークライ Dākurai'' en japonés) es un Pokémon introducido en la cuarta generación, y aparece en Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U. Perfil Darkrai es el Pokémon Oscuridad, y uno los pocos Pokémon legendarios tipo siniestro que existen. Entre sus principales cualidades está la de poder causar pesadillas los días que haya Luna Nueva. La única forma de escapar de estas pesadillas es usando una Pluma Lunar, objeto que proviene de Cresselia. Su movimiento especial, Brecha Negra, tiene la capacidad de dormir a todos los rivales en juego. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Darkrai cuenta con un trofeo en esta entrega. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :DARKRAI :Un Pokémon Oscuridad legendario que se vuelve activo en noches de luna nueva. Es capaz de adormecer a la gente y llenar su subconsciente de sueños. Según algún proverbio, DARKRAI provoca pesadillas a los humanos en las noches de luna nueva. Este Pokémon de tipo Siniestro puede usar técnicas como Brecha Negra o Embargo, que impiden a sus rivales usar objetos. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante/Perla'' Inglés :Darkrai :A Pitch-Black Pokémon. It becomes active on nights of the new moon. This legendary Pokémon has the power to lull people to sleep and fill their heads with dreams. Proverbs say that Darkrai will make people have terrifying dreams on moonless nights. A Dark-type Pokémon, Darkrai uses the Dark Void move, along with Embargo, which stops foes from using held items. :*''Pokémon Diamond/Pearl'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Darkrai fue confirmado junto con otros Pokémon el día 8 de abril mediante el Super Smash Bros. Direct emitido ese día. Al aparecer en el escenario, Darkrai usa Brecha negra, cubriendo cierta parte del escenario de color morado, atrayendo cómo un agujero negro a los adversarios. Una vez ahí, se duermen, mientras su porcentaje de daño va aumentando paulatinamente. Darkrai también aparece como un trofeo en el Mundo Smash de la versión para Wii U, en donde es capaz de hacer que el oponente seleccionado empiece el combate dormido. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Darkrai :Este Pokémon envuelto en un halo de misterio puede implantar pesadillas en las mentes de los humanos y de Pokémon. Tiene patas, pero parece que prefiere flotar en el aire. Su ataque favorito en este juego es Brecha Negra, que al impactar crea un vórtice que absorbe luchadores y los duerme. :*''NDS: Pokémon Diamante y Pokémon Perla (7/2007)'' :*''NDS: Pokémon Negro 2 y Pokémon Blanco 2 (10/2012)'' Galería Darkrai junto a Luigi y Donkey Kong en Isla Tortimer SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Darkrai junto a Luigi y Donkey Kong en la Isla Tórtimer. Darkrai junto a Sheik y Little Mac en el Campo de batalla SSB4 (3DS).jpg|Darkrai junto a Sheik y Little Mac en el Campo de batalla. Darkrai en SSB4 (Wii U).png|Darkrai en Super Smash Bros. para Wii U. Darkrai usando Brecha negra SSB4 (Wii U).png|Darkrai usando brecha negra contra un Lucario. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Darkrai regresa en este juego atacando de la misma forma a como lo hacía en la entrega anterior. Enlaces externos Véase también